Forbidden Love: The Kitsune and The Raven
by PhoenixFlame17
Summary: Kidnapped for unknown reasons by Itachi Uchiha, Naru Uzumaki begins to fall for him, which leads to her discovering the truth about The Uchiha Massacre, and something shocking happens. FemNaru/Ita.
1. Kidnapped

**Summary : Re-write of this story. Naru Uzumaki has recently returned to Konoha, and has vowed to do anything to stop Sasuke Uchiha from hurting those she loves, but when she is kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha, who claims that he has no intention of taking her to the Akatsuki, her beliefs are wavered as she spends time with the Mass Murderer. **

**Disclaimer : Do Not Own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would still be alive :'(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Being back in Konoha was a strange feeling: like returning to an old friend who has changed, and yet, was still the same.

Naru Uzumaki surveyed the village, her sapphire eyes taking in everything as the sun slowly rose, casting an orangey-red glow in the sky. Konoha never looked more beautiful than it did at this moment. She had missed watching the sun rise from the top of the Hokage Monument. It was a lovely sight.

The two and a half years away from her home village had made her miss the place a lot, but she was also glad for the time she'd been able to spend away from the place. She'd matured both physically and mentally, and also in the department of being a ninja. These changes that had happened...well, she wasn't sure whether they were good or bad. She had become less naive, less willing to see the goodness in people and things that she was so well known for when she was younger, and she was more aware of the reality of the world - it was anything but happy.

Even her Ninja Way seemed stupid now - who in the world had ever heard of a ninja who didn't kill anyone?

She released a heavy sigh. She didn't even know when she had stopped seeing the good in everyone and everything, but sometimes, she did miss being able to look at the world and see all the good things. Naiveity, she now realised, had been a precious gift. Especially for a ninja.

Along with her out-look on the world, she'd matured in her looks; becoming a beautiful young woman at the age of fifteen - nearly sixteen.

Golden blonde hair, that had previously come down to her knees when she was twelve, had been chopped off to just below her shoulders after she left Konoha, but it had grown down to her mid-back now in a high braid. Her eyes held power and a grown-up look that didn't really suit her, and within the depths lurked a shadow that had been growing since her birth, her face was now shaped with no puppy fat, the black whisker marks on her cheeks slightly darker, her lips bow-shaped, and her skin lightly tanned. Her body was lithe and slender, with a slight curve to her hips.

Her sense of style - if what she dressed like when she was younger could be called style at all - had changed a lot, aswell. An orange jumped suit was gone, and replaced by black ANBU pants, hugging to her hips loosely, a crimson tank top with black and white bandages intwining and wrapping around her arms, up to her elbows, and the look was finished off with a pair of black ninja sandals.

Unrecogniseable, not because of her looks but because of the emotions in her eyes, some times, when she looked into the mirror every morning.

She let out a slightly bitter laugh, and her lips twisted into a sad smile. How bad was it that she didn't even recognise herself in the mirror?

Naru pushed back her fringe and sat down on the head of the Fourth Hokage - still her hero, despite her changed view of the world -, and pulled her knees up to her chest so that she could rest her chin in between them.

A gentle morning breeze kissed her skin. She shivered at the icy touch, but remained where she was.

What was wrong with her? Why was she so distant at the thought of her village? She remembered being so eager to return to Konoha as her training trip drew to a close, but now she'd returned and spent only a little over two months here, she felt as if she wanted nothing more than to leave again.

It was so odd, and frustrating, to feel that way and not even know why.

" Thinking? " The familiar teasing voice said from behind her. She turned her head slightly to get a better look, and she saw her old sensei. Kakashi-sensei - who she would probably still call sensei if she ever became Hokage - sat down next to her, his hand strangely void of the usual orange book. He looked wide awake.

The blonde shrugged and turned her attention to the rising sun again. She didn't want her sensei to see her eyes, which she was sure were showing the same troubled emotions that she was currently feeling. " I like to watch the sun rise from up here, " she said softly.

Kakashi nodded - even though she couldn't see it - in what could only be described as an understanding way. " It does make a nice picture, " he agreed quietly.

Silence fell.

It annoyed her to no end. What had happened to a time when she wouldn't have even left silence emerge? She used to be so bright, cheerful and willing to talk into early hours of the night. Now she couldn't even muster more than a short sentence to her old sensei.

Naru glanced at her old sensei. His eyes were fixed on her. She cleared her throat. " What are you doing up so early? I always got the impression that you liked to sleep. "

" Ninjas have messed up sleeping patterns, " he answered boredly, " I'm more awake at night than I am during the day. "

She nodded. She had noticed, while she was away with Jiraiya-sensei, that her sleeping pattern had become erratic as the old Sannin was forever waking her up at ridiculous times to train.

Kakashi switched his gaze to a lone tree in the distance. " You've been awfully quiet lately, Naru-chan, " he pointed out, " I'm used to being able to hear you before I see you. "

Her lips twitched at that, and she turned her attention forward again. So much truth in that sentence.

" Sensei? " She said it so suddenly and so seriously that all humour vanished, and she felt regret at that. " Was it hard for you, when you left the ANBU? " Maybe knowing this answer would help her with her own problem, but she held no hope, because her old sensei wasn't exactly open with his private life. So it was a big surprise to her when she felt the thoughtful silence from him. She turned back to look at him. He looked as if he were actually considering the question.

After a minute or two of silence, he opened his mouth and said: " Hai, it was very difficult, but only because I was so used to being away on missions and doing things that no Jounnin was allowed to do - the adjustment was hard, and I found it odd that I was doing such low level missions - low level for me, anyway. "

Naru blinked, and blinked again, then stared at him. She was sure that there was surprise written across her face, because she could see his single eye curved upwards into it's signature U-shaped smile. So much honesty.

Since she'd met Kakashi-sensei a little over three years ago, she had learnt four things about him: 1. He was a pervert. 2. He was always late, for everything. 3. He took team work and his Ninja Way very seriously. And 4. He didn't talk about himself. Ever.

It was a surprise, but a welcomed one.

" Would you ever go back? " She whispered. She held her breath as she waited for the answer that could possibly help her in her confused time.

Then he gave her the one answer that now seemed to obvious and simple, yet, the one thing that she hadn't even thought of: " When I am ready. "

Naru released the breath she'd been holding for so long that it had begun to hurt her deprived lungs. They expanded again, gratefully taking in air again, as her heart lightened considerably. It seemed so uncomplicated because of that answer that it annoyed her that she hadn't thought of it. Just four simple words.

When I am ready.

She knew now. She knew why she felt so torn, so trapped in Konoha - she wasn't ready to come back to Konoha. She loved the village, she really did, but she needed to get away from the place that had brought her as much heart ache as it had happiness.

Whether Kakashi had heard the released breath was not obvious, but his single eye was far too knowing for him not to have heard. " I hope that's answered your question, Naru-chan, " he said, rising to his feet, and he brushed himself down.

" It has. Arigato. " Naru only managed a small smile before her old sensei formed familiar hand-seals and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. She then turned back to look at the sky, which now had a fully risen sun in it, and she relaxed.

She never noticed the pair of eyes, as red as blood with strange black markings in them, watching her intently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After catching a few more hours of sleep, Naru left her small apartment chewing on a piece of buttery toast. Ramen for breakfast had not been accepted by Jiraiya-sensei, who had called her a stupid blonde when she'd suggested it on their first day away, and refused to buy her anything but food that was meant for breakfast. Toast was an ok replacement.

It was nearly 11:00am, and she was heading towards Training Grounds 3, which is where her and Jiraiya-sensei had agreed to meet. The perverted sensei had contacted her, via frog summoning, and told her that he was returning for a few days to rest, and that he wanted their customary fight. The old sannin had been so busy with his spy network lately, and coming to Konoha was probably like a holiday for him.

" Naru, " said a voice that could only belong to Shikamaru Nara, because it sounded so sleepy and bored, but intelligent at the same time. She turned her head and saw the Nara heir join her from out the shadows. The two of them walked, side-by-side, down the street.

" Morning, Shikamaru-kun, " she said warmly, " what are you doing up so early? " It wasn't really early, but for Shikamaru, who would probably get a job sleeping if there was such a thing, it was far too early. She finished her toast off with one bite.

Shikamaru released a loud yawn that had his eyes watering slightly. " Hokage-sama wanted to see me, " he said, " and Oka-san remembered. "

Naru let out a quiet laugh. " You should be more worried about Baa-san, " she said. " Now she's terrifiying when you're late. " As if she could still feel it, she rubbed her stomach, which had been the victim of a vicious punch from Tsunade, who had suffered another jab at her age by the one she thought of as a little sister. It wasn't the same thing, but still, when Tsunade was angry, it hurt.

Shikamaru snorted. She shot him a glare. Of course he knew what she was remembering, since he had been there that day, and he had helped her up after watching her fly through two walls.

" I have to go now, " he said with another yawn, " by any luck, I'll be there five minutes early. " Without waiting for a good-bye, he shuffled off down the street, dragging his feet as if it were a great effort to even be walking. Knowing him, it was.

She shook her head, a fond smile painting her lips, and she continued on her trek to the training grounds.

Naru arrived there within a few minutes. She wasn't surprised to see that her sensei wasn't there yet; while he wasn't as tardy as Kakashi-sensei, he didn't exactly try his best to get to places on time. The hentai was probably peeking into the hot springs on his first day back.

Almost out of habit, she clasped her black fingerless gloved hands together in a familiar seal, " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**, " she spoke. If her sensei was going to be late, she might as well spend that time doing something useful.

In a poof of smoke, eleven copies of Naru appeared, all in various stances. One had their arms crossed, another was slouching against a tall wooden post, one had a hand on a slightly curved hip and so on...

It was slightly strange to see herself in different stances, and it was even more strange to think that each of her clones were thinking a different thing. Her lessons with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei were paying off.

She looked at each of them. " You know what to do. " It was unnecessary to speak to the clones, as they could hear her thoughts, but she preferred to speak aloud - it was easier.

The clones paired off, leaving the eleventh one behind. She walked over to the original Naru, a smile curving her lips. " How does it feel, beating yourself up? " Clones they may be, but they all had a part of her personality, and since her training, they acted like they were different people.

Naru shrugged. " I could ask you the same thing. " Yes, it was weird, having a conversation with yourself - well, a clone, actually - but it was fun banter, and she never had to explain herself, as her clones knew everything she did.

Clone Naru winked. She disappeared with a blink of the eye.

Naru backed up and raised an arm, effectively blocking the kick that had been aimed at her face. Her clone appeared in the air, a wide smile crossing her features.

The fun was about to begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It must have been an hour before Naru felt it was time to give up and take a rest, only after summoning lots more clones after all of them defeated each other, and she defeated her clones. This was the only way she could train when she was alone, but it annoyed her, because she knew herself better than anyone, and so, fighting herself wasn't really a challenge.

Stupid Jiraiya-sensei.

Wondering into the forest, she found a large tree to sit under, one that did not have a single ray of sun light peeking through. She leaned back against the trunk, and slid down it until her arse hit the floor, and she crossed her legs. Well, she wasn't going to make it easy for her sensei to find her - even though he would easily sense her: she could hide her chakra signature, but not that well.

Her body felt slightly heavy due to using so much chakra, but she could take fact that if it was any other ninja doing what she was doing, they would be in hospital with chakra exhaustion. It made her slightly smug to know that not a single person in Konoha had higher chakra reserves than her.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the tree trunk with a light thud. The idea of sleep was so tempting right now.

It could have only been a few minutes later, just as she was about to drop off into an exhausted slumber, that she felt the wind change. It was so slight, and so subtle, that it would have been unnoticeable if she hadn't been training to be constantly on edge for the past two and a half years.

In what appeared to be a random thing, she pulled a kunai out of the pouch on her left leg, and threw it. After a moment, her eyelids flew open. She hadn't heard the kunai impact on anything, which means it hadn't hit anything, which meant that someone, or something, had stopped it.

Turns out, it was a someone.

She swiftly got to her feet, her eyes trained on the person who was stood under a tree, their facial features hidden by the shadow that the canopy provided, her thrown kunai was being twirled around casually by long, pale fingers. The familiar black cloak with red clouds fluttered menacingly in an almost non-existant breeze. Despite the immense shadows that covered the face, and the Akatsuki that she knew were wandering the Ninja nations, searching for other Jinchuuriki, she knew there was only one of two Akatsuki who had been sent to search for her, who could also enter Konoha unnoticed, even with all the new protection and guard - Itachi Uchiha.

" Itachi Uchiha, " she said coldly, and unsuccessfully tried to keep her voice calm, but it did shake a little.

He walked out from under the tree like he was a shadow himself, the darkness reluctantly letting him go. He continued to twirl the kunai, but with each step he took towards her, the twirling slowed, until eventually, it came to a complete halt. He dropped his arm back to his side. " Naru Uzumaki. " His voice wasn't overly deep, but it was low and smooth, like honey.

" I'm not going to the Akatsuki - so you can just forget about asking, " she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was fully ready to fight the Uchiha if she needed to, but she had no doubt in her mind that she would probably come off worse. Still, she could try and hold him off until Jiraiya-sensei got here.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Itachi blinked once and said: " Jiraiya-sama will be unable to come here today. "

Fear gripped her heart. " What have you done to him? " She spat angrily.

" I sent him a distraction, " he answered smoothly. " By the time he get's here, we will be gone. "

" We? " Naru repeated, raising a thin gold eyebrow. " Who said anything about we? I'm not going anywhere. "

Itachi did not appear to be annoyed with what she had said. " If you will come with me peacefully, then unnecessary harm can be avoided. "

" Iie. "

For a second, just one second, she thought she saw regret flash through his Sharingan eyes, before they were cold and empty again.

The, he moved.

For a brief time, she was in pure awe of the speed the Uchiha presented. She hadn't seen him move - only that he was there one second, and gone the next. She couldn't see where he was either...

The blow to her stomach answered that question. She let out a pained gasp as she was sent flying back from the fist in her stomach. She managed to flip herself before she hit a tree, and she landed in a crouch, but skidded back a few feet.

Itachi appeared in front of her for only a fraction of a second - then he was gone again.

_" __**You're going to need me for this one, brat. **__" _The Kyuubi's deep, inhuman voice rumbled through her mind, sounding evil and gleeful.

Naru scowled. ' _Just what I need - you butting into my thoughts when I'm busy, _' she thought angrily. She reached out with her chakra, trying to locate the Uchiha, but he had himself hidden very well.

Kyuubi's chuckle was mocking. _" __**You can't do anything without me, human, so why not just use my power? You haven't forgotten the deal that you demanded not too long ago, have you? **__" _Trust him to use her own deal against her - a deal he hadn't even liked.

' _No, I haven't forgotten it, but I can do this on my ow- _' A harsh, and powerful, hit threw Naru off her feet and backwards into a tree, which snapped under the force, and she heard a suspiciously loud crack that she feared had nothing to do with the tree. She hit the ground with a thud and rolled for a few seconds.

Laying there on her back, she carefully went to move her arm, and she felt a massive twinge in her ribs. Damn. She pressed a hand to her right side. There. She could feel a large break in at least two of her ribs.

Ignoring the pain, she jumped to her feet, just in time to avoid a kick by Itachi, who seemed to have decided to become visible. With a small growl, she launched herself at him with a flurry of punches and kicks. " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! **"

Hundreds of Naru's appeared in the woods - standing on the trees, lining every possible exit, and some even emerged from the ground. All attacked the dark haired male.

It was a disaster. For her.

She barely had time to catch a breath, and blink away the tears caused by the pain in her ribs - she'd had worse pain. But it was still pain, and it still hurt, none-the-less - before Itachi defeated all of the clones like they were nothing. Something hot covered her lips. One taste confirmed a metallic tasting liquid - blood.

" You're too predictable. " Itachi came at her again.

Naru jumpep up into the trees, and out of the way. But he appeared to have known this, and was instantly behind her.

Crap.

She felt a sharp blow to her head - one she could have avoided if she hadn't been training for the past hour non-stop. Darkness slowly crept up on her.

" You shouldn't have made this so difficult - gomen. " She could have sworn Itachi whispered that, before darkness took her into it's surprisingly warm embrace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naru was going to kill him in the most painful possible way that her prankster mind could think of, and then some.

Jiraiya hurried down the familiar route to Training Ground 3. He knew that his student couldn't defeat him yet, but boy, when she was angry, she was terrifiying and vicious in a way that would guarantee him a week long stay in hospital. Scared of a fifteen year old girl. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

He hadn't meant to be so late...but the he'd been peeking at the Hot Springs, and was on his way back when a beautiful woman had emerged from a shop, smiling seductively, and winking at him. She had been trying to seduce him...and it worked. Maybe the Universe had decided to be kind to him, and give that woman to him as a welcome gift for his first day back in Konoha in months.

" Naru-chan! Where are you? " He announced loudly and cheerfully, strolling into the training ground. He looked around. His blonde student wasn't anywhere to be seen, but it was quite obvious that she had been there, if the familiar small craters littering the ground were anything to go by. Rasengan. There was training, and then Naru's version of training.

A last sweeping glance of the training ground confirmed his thoughts: Naru was hiding, again. She always did it when he was late in meeting up with her, and even though he could easily find her, it was such a hassle - one she knew annoyed him.

With a heavy sigh, he set off into the woods. Just follow the path of destruction, was his moto, when it came to finding his angry students.

Reaching out with his chakra, he was very surprised when he didn't sense Naru's rather recogniseable chakra - the combination of lots of normal chakra along with the Kyuubi's fiery and violent energy was rather hard to miss. Frowning, he wandered further into the woods. His student couldn't mask her chakra that well yet - it was impossible.

" Naru-chan! Come on! " He yelled. " I've been later than this before. You can't be that ang..." His words left him as if ripped from his voice box. His eyes darted around the damaged woods.

" Over board on the training much? " He muttered to himself. He walked further into the damage that he knew was caused by his student and looked around.

" NARU-CHAN! "

Despite the scene looking like the end result of his students training session, something didn't feel right...

His brown eyes stared hard at the ground, as if waiting for a secret trail to appear, and in a way, it did. Blood. Tiny droplets of drying crimson liquid were on the ground. He followed them for about a few inches, before they stopped...Where had she gone? Unless she'd accidentally cut herself and it had healed quickly.

No, that didn't even sound right in his head.

Fights between Naru and her clones never ended in bloodshed - not because she didn't want it that way, but because they were all the same person which made it impossible to pull one over on each other.

This wasn't good.

He turned around and headed back towards the village.

Tsunade would want to hear about this. Kami know's she would be furious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT IN THE VILLAGE? " Tsunade's furious shout was so loud that people on the other side of Konoha could hear. All wondered who had angered the Hokage now.

Jiraiya winced from where he stood by the window. He rubbed the ear closest to his old team-mate and cast a glance out the open window. One jump was all it would take to get him away from the angered woman, but now was not the time for silly games: Naru was missing.

A collective cringe went through the Hunter ANBU Team that were knelt in the middle of the Hokage Office, heads bowed in a sign of respect.

" Hokage-sama, " a deep voice said from behind an oddly painted porcelain mask, " we have followed the trail of blood left behind, but it only reached so far as a tree, before Uzumaki's chakra signature disappeared completely. "

" Naru can't mask her chakra that well, " Jiraiya said, " I've only just begun to teach her how to do it. "

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. " This is not a prank played by her, this I can assure you, " she growled, " and we can't think optimistically about this situation, considering who is after her. "

The door burst open.

A worried Sakura came in, her emerald green eyes instantly searching out the man who had taken her team-mate away for nearly three years, " I saw Hunters looking around the village - is Naru-chan alright? "

The Toad Sannin averted his eyes to the floor.

" Is she alright? " Sakura repeated, looking at her own sensei.

Tsunade sighed tiredly. " Keep looking, Captain. Search every place in the village that you can think of, and report back, " she ordered.

" Hai. " The Hunters disappeared from the room.

The pinkette stalked forward. " You didn't answer my question! Where the hell is Naru? "

" Sakura, " the Hokage said softly, " we're not quite sure where Naru-chan is. All we know is that she's not in the village. "

" The Akatsuki? " Sakura said, her voice sounding shaken and scared.

Jiraiya frowned thoughtfully. " I'm not sure, " he admitted, " but I wouldn't think so, not after the damage dealt to them by the loss of Sasori and Deidara. They need time to recover. "

" Maybe they sent someone else out to get her? When our guards down? "

" Our guard hasn't been down since the emergance of the Akatsuki, Sakura, " Tsunade said. " There is no way, no matter how skilled they are, that any Akatsuki would be able to get in and out of Konoha without our knowledge. "

" But they've done it before, haven't they? " Sakura said, " back before you were Hokage, right? Itachi Uchiha and his partner managed to sneak in - undetected! "

" Konoha wasn't aware of the Akatsuki back then, " Jiraiya said, choosing to jump in on a subject he knew best. " Sensei didn't have any idea about them, so they were able to sneak in, but now, with all of the guards around the village, and knew barriers, it would be impossible. " He looked at his old team-mate.

Tsunade took over. " Besides, nothing about the Akatsuki is sneaky when it comes to attacking, " she said, " you've seen the way they fight - they like to make explosions and cause as much destruction as they can. "

Sakura fisted her hands at her side. " Then who could have taken her? " She said in a whisper, " who could be strong enough to take Naru, when even the Akatsuki haven't succeeded? "

It was a question playing on all their minds.

" As worrying as that thought is, " Tsunade said, " we can't do anything until we know for sure who took her. " She cast a look at Jiraiya, who instantly understood. With a small salute, he jumped out of the window. She turned her attention back to her student. " Go and gather Team 8, Team 10 and Team Guy, as well as their senseis, and get Kakashi and Sai. "

Sakura nodded and quickly left the room.

The Hokage dropped into her chair with a heavy sigh.

Who could have taken her little sister without that much of a struggle?

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What did you all think of my re-write? I'll update in two days!**

**Please review, my lovely readers,**

**Phoenix x.**


	2. Mission Details

**Thank you to everyone who has favourite my story! I'm so amazed, and there was only four chapters of the original story, and it wasn't even wrote that good in my opinion, so thank you all very much. To anyone who has been waiting for an alert on this story, I've re-wrote it, so please read chapter one! **

**Phoenix x.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing, and wrong thing, Naru did when she woke up was move. Immediately, she felt the tender side of her ribs jar and she released a low hiss. Though it still hurt, she could feel a pressure on her ribs that she knew was keeping them from being hurt even more.

She attempted to move her hands to push herself up, but she found it difficult to move them. Twisting her wrists a bit, she felt the slightly scraping of rope. Her hands were bound. But at least she could feel things. She was lying on grass, that much she knew.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring across a small clearing, and into the flickering flames of a small fire. It was night time. Then she remembered what happened. Training...Jiraiya-sensei being late... resting... Itachi Uchiha showing up... the fight with him... and then, nothing...

Instantly, Naru closed her eyes, hoping that the Uchiha hadn't realised that she was awake yet.

" That won't work, " a cold and smooth voice said quietly from the direction of the fire. " Your breathing has increased. "

The blonde Jinchuuriki opened her eyes again. She saw Itachi now sitting next to the fire, looking as if he had been there the whole time. She narrowed her eyes angrily. " What the hell do you want? " She spat, " I'm not going to the Akatsuki! " She struggled against her bonds.

" You've answered your own question, haven't you? " Itachi spoke as if he were bored, but one look at his face, his blank, handsome face that showed no emotion, made her think that he sounded blank rather than bored.

_" __**Handsome? **__" _The Kyuubi sounded utterly amused at her thoughts, and she inwardly glared at him, or at least she hoped she had.

" I thought the blow to the Akatsuki was a lot worse than it actually is, " she said, struggling even more. She eventually gave up and attempted to sit up - she did so, with the help of the tree she had been put under.

" The loss of Sasori and Deidara has done nothing, " he said coolly, " they are easily replaceable. "

Naru frowned at him. " So what, then? Your leader has decided to capture me even quicker? " She said, wanting to cross her arms. " Which reminds me, where is your ugly blue partner? " She made a sweeping look of the small clearing, as if expecting the giant shark type ninja to be hiding behind a tree.

Itachi did not answer. He turned his attention to the fire.

" Hey! Don't ignore me! " Naru snapped furiously. " You just captured me! The least you could do is answer my questions! "

Seeing that she was not going to get an answer, she let out a loud frustrated noise and through herself back against the tree. Bad idea. Her ribs jarred uncomfortabley and she let out a gasp. Then she frowned. Something had pushed against her back when she did that. Looking down, she noticed a thin rope wrapped around her waist like a belt.

This was his idea of keeping her captive? To say that he was a professional ninja, and a member of the Akatsuki, it was pretty sad.

If she could just channel enough chakra into the rope to break it, but not to attract his attention, then maybe...the rope glowed the blood red colour of the Kyuubi's chakra as she felt a strange draining sensation.

" It would be useless to try that again, " Itachi finally spoke. She looked up at him with ice cold sapphire eyes. " It absorbs the Kyuubi No Kitsune's chakra. "

_" __**A piece of rope that can absorb my chakra? Ridiculous! **__" _Kyuubi sounded outraged at the mere thought of it.

Even though there was more pressing matters, Naru couldn't resist the chance to anger her tenant. _' Oh really? Well it looks like your chakra just got absorbed by this piece of rope. '_ She thought smugly.

_" __**You should not be so smug, flesh bag, as you are the one who cannot escape. **__" _It was Kyuubi's turn to sound overly smug and pleased.

_' You're sealed inside me, furball, so you're kinda trapped as well, ' _Naru thought.

_" __**I have been trapped inside of you for your whole life. This makes no difference to me. **__" _

" It would only do you harm to speak to the Kyuubi No Kitsune while we are travelling, " Itachi said quietly, his Sharingan eyes focused on her.

She flushed at being caught, before she realised what he had just said. " Wait - what did you just say? " She said, " talk to Kyuubi? How did you know? "

" Jinchuuriki's have a connection with their demons, " he said, " it is obvious that you should be able to communicate. And it explains why you always loose your concentration. "

Communicate wasn't really the word Naru could use for how she and Kyuubi...spoke to eachother. It was more of while one spoke, the other ignored, and so on.

_" __**Talking to me has nothing to do with your concentration - you have the attention span of a rock, **__" _Kyuubi said with complete sincerety. He was ignored.

" Travelling? " Naru said suddenly. " And just where am I ' travelling ' with you too? "

" You will find out when we get there. " Itachi switched his gaze back to the fire. " Get some sleep. "

A wave of tiredness did descend on the young blonde. She hated to admit it, but she was rather tired, and even though she didn't want to sleep near an enemy, she knew she had no choice. She let her eyelids slide shut and her head fell back against the trunk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

" It's late, " Kiba pointed out the obvious as he collapsed into a chair provided in the Hokage's office. Akamaru laid down at his side, his large head resting on his paws.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Guy, along with their senseis, were gathered in the office, all looking as if they had just been dragged out of bed - most of them had.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. " Gomen, but I got news back from Jiraiya, " she said. The effect was immediate. Everyone in the room perked up and were suddenly wide awake.

" What did he tell you, Tsunade-sama? " Sakura said eagerly, her eyes wide and hopeful. Maybe the people who had taken Naru were so weak that her team mate had just gone along for a fight?

" The Akatsuki didn't take her, " Tsunade said.

Ino slumped against the wall. " So we have no idea who took her? " She said in disappointment.

Although it was fantastic news that the Akatsuki didn't have Naru in their grasp, but it also meant that they have no idea who took her, or why.

Shikamaru released a heavy sigh from where he sat on the sofa next to his best friend, Chouji. " Iie, we don't, " he said.

" That's good, right? " Tenten said, " if the Akatsuki don't have her, then there's no way they can extract the Kyuubi from her, right? So she's not in a lot of danger? " She may not know Naru as well as the others, but she didn't want the younger girl to end up like Gaara did. This time, there would be no-one to bring the vessel back.

The Hyuuga heir looked at his team-mate. " This doesn't mean the Akatsuki aren't involved, " he said darkly, spitting the name. " Maybe they have hired ninjas to take Naru for them? It would draw less attention, and no-one would even think about them if something like that happened. "

Shikamaru shook his head. " No, the Akatsuki would never risk allowing other to capture Naru, not when she is so valuble to them and their plans. " He rubbed his head, much like he has seen his father do for many years. " They can't be involved. Has Jiraiya-sama said anything else? " He looked at the Hokage, who had been strangely silent, watching them all speak among themselves.

" Hai, " Tsunade said, " like Shikamaru has said; the Akatsuki don't have her. That is a fact. Jiraiya has called in some spies, and they've all reported that the Akatsuki haven't made a move since the deaths of Deidara and Sasori. "

A knock came on the door. All heads swung towards it.

" Hokage-sama? " Anko's voice sounded, and the snake ninja walked in. She had a very satisfied smirk curving her lips. Tsunade had sent her to request - or demand, as was the case of the purplette most of the time - time to look for Naru. Obviously, it went exactly the way she had planned. " The Council of oldies have given us a month to find the brat. "

" C-council o-of oldies? " Hinata repeated in a whisper, her eyes wide. Kiba chuckled from next to her.

" A month? " Tenten said, " I may not be an expert at this, but only a month? The ANBU tried tracking Naru only an hour after she was taken, and they can't find a trace of her. " She began to toy with one of the kunai she had personally sharpened - a sign that she was annoyed. Neji rested a hand on her arm, and she instantly calmed, and then blushed.

Anko rested against the wall next to Kakashi. " The council don't want us to bring the brat back, " she said, and earned alarmed looks. " But they have no choice; it's either we have her, or the Akatsuki do, and trust me when I say: nobody wants that. "

Kakashi glanced at her, a single eyebrow raised. " Us? Are you planning on helping, Anko-chan? " He didn't mean to sound so rude or doubtful, but it was very unusual for Orochimaru's former student to offer help on anything, or show care for anyone.

The purple-haired woman did not appear to take offense at that. " The brat is interesting, " she admitted, " and I haven't had a good mission in ages - I'm getting bored. "

" So you're inviting yourself along, Anko-chan? " Kurenai said in amusement, red eyes glowing with mirth.

Anko gave her friend a look that suggested she was stupid for even needing to ask that question. " Duh, " she muttered, rolling her eyes. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her in bemusement, and she narrowed her eyes into a fierce glare. The many eyes were quick to look away from her. " Brats. "

Tsunade cleared her throat. " Anko can go along if she wants to, " she said impatiently, " we have no time to decide, so if you want to go - please say so now. " She was, of course, talking to the younger generation of ninjas in the room, but she couldn't be bothered to go into specifics.

" Well we're definitely going, aren't we, Kakashi-sensei? " Sakura said loudly, looking at her old sensei for confirmation. The Copy-Ninja nodded in agreement. " We need to go anyway; we know Naru better than anyone. If there's things left behind, we'll know if it's her. " She sounded rather confident in this.

Team 8 turned to their sensei, Asuma, who was chewing lightly on an unlit death stick, as people so fondly called them. " I've been asked to go on this mission anyway, " he said after a moment of silence, " it's up to you three if you want to come. "

" I'll go, " Shikamaru said, raising his hand in a way that made it look tiresome.

" Me too. " Chouji instantly agreed with his bestfriend. The two had done everything together, up until then, and he knew one of the reasons why Shikamaru wanted to go. When they were younger, they had shared a friendship with Naru in the academy, one that had faded due to their differences - they had wanted to stay in the academy, while Naru couldn't bare to sit still for more than five minutes. It was time to make up for it.

Ino sent a smile at Asuma that told him: " Well, if they're going, it's obvious I'm going to go too. "

" Team 8 are going. " Asuma said.

" I-I want to g-go, " Hinata stammered to Kurenai, who smiled proudly back at her. That sealed the deal; Kiba and Shino were bound to go along if their meek team-mate was going. Akamaru whined in a agreement.

Team Guy didn't even have a chance to say anything; " Yosh! We shall go and save Naru-san and her beautiful flames of youth! " Guy cried out passionately. He was soon echoed by Lee.

" That answers that question, " Tenten said dryly to Neji who was glaring at his team-mate and sensei with annoyance in his eyes.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead in annoyance. " QUIET! " she yelled, and the green spandex clad ninjas instantly shut up. " You will all leave in the morning - eight o'clock sharp - so get some sleep. " She needed a drink, or ten.

Everyone filed out of the room rather quickly.

" Where are you Naru-chan? " She murmured once she was alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, while the Konoha team were getting ready to set out to find their missing friend, that said girl was awoken from her uncomfortable sleep by the bitterly cold morning breeze.

" Most uncomfortable sleep, ever, " Naru muttered to herself, and went to push herself up. She was quite startled when she found that she could. One look down made it obvious that the ropes once binding her hands had been removed, and the rope that had been around her waist was thinner now: two thin ropes intwined each other. It could easily pass off as a belt.

Looking around the clearing, she saw that the fire had died out over night, and only a few dying embers lit up the burnt wood. Itachi was no where to be seen. She grinned and pushed herself to her feet, wincing a bit at the twinge in her ribs. She might not have the Kyuubi's chakra at her disposal at that very minute, but she had her own chakra to use. Making one last searching look, she took off in a run in a random direction.

That was her first mistake; she should have known that running in a randomly picked direction was never a good idea.

Her second mistake? Thinking that Itachi didn't know that she would try this.

She didn't see or hear him, but the next thing she knew, she was slammed harshly into a tree, her back flat against the trunk. A large, and surprisingly warm, hand wrapped around her throat, but not enough to constrict her breathing. She followed the hand, and then the arm, up until she looked into dark eyes, the colour of beautiful onyx, which were currently resembling black ice chips. " Get off, " she spat.

Itachi stared down at her, his handsome face - which she now grudgingly admitted was more than handsome, it was actually quite gorgeous - blank. " You had to try and escape, " he said, and quite shockingly, he didn't sound angry - maybe slightly exasperated?

" You think? " Naru said sarcastically. " Gee, I wonder why? Maybe because you've kidnapped me, and you plan on taking me somewhere, against my will? Of course I'm going to try and escape! " She began to struggle, but he would not release his hold on her slender neck.

" I have no intention to harm you, " he said smoothly as if he were discussing something pleasant, and not pinning her against the tree.

" Kinda contridicts the hand around my throat, doesn't it? " She spat, aiming a kick for his leg. " And you plan on taking me to the Akatsuki! What part of that doesn't say I'm going to harm you? "

He managed to avoid the pathetic attempt at a kick by moving a little to the side.

" Look at what happened to Gaara! There is no way I'm going quietly! " He simply stared at her as she ranted until she went quiet. She would never forgive him for what happened to Gaara, even if he didn't directly do anything, he'd still prevented them from reaching him in time.

" I will let you go, if you swear not to escape again? " He seemed to be avoiding the word promise, which she was glad for. She had never broken a promise before, and she hated to refuse to make promises.

" Like hell I won't try and escape ag-OW! " She yelped as a hand was pressed firmly into her ribs - her broken ribs. Tears prickled in her eyes. " Let go! "

" Will you try and escape? " Itachi said, not paying any mind to the pain he was causing her.

" Yes! "

The pressure increased and the hand around her throat tightened. He lifted her off her feet until she was eye-level with him.

Naru bit back a cry. " No, no, I won't, " she gasped out of a constricted throat, " you cruel teme. " Abruptly, the hand released her throat and she fell to her knees. Massarging her throat with one hand, while holding the other to her ribs, she looked up to see Itachi swiftly turn around and walk off.

" Get up. We're leaving. "

She managed to get to her feet and stagger after the Uchiha.

_" __**You have to respect his convincing ways, **__" _Kyuubi said, sounding slightly impressed.

_' Are you complimenting a human? ' _She'd never been able to resist teasing her tenant.

_" __**He is cruel - I respect the art. **__" _Since when was cruelty an art?

Her head was silent after that.

It was a week later that Naru found out where they were eventually going. On the long, cobbled path leading up to the place.

" Iwa? " She said, looking at Itachi, who hadn't spoken more than five words to her since her escape attempt a week ago. Since then, her ribs had healed rather quickly, even without help from Kyuubi - though she suspected that the demon had played some part in healing her, even though he would never admit it.

" Hai. " Six words. He stared at her as if he expected a reaction out of her.

She bit her lip and looked back at the looming village.

It was during her training trip that Jiraiya had told her that under no circumstances was she ever to go to Iwa unless completely necessary, and if she did, she would always have to cover her face. She had been very confused, and had demanded to know why, and he'd responded: " Because you bear a big resembalance to an old enemy of theirs. " Not very comforting, to say the least.

" So, we really have to go in? " She said, trying to keep her voice curiously innocent. She didn't want to give anything away.

Itachi looked up the long road to Iwa, where, even from this distance, the large metal gates were visible, as were the large, hulking men on top of the gates. " I have something I require from Iwa, " he said mysteriously.

" Right, " she said, blinking. " Well, we can't just walk in there, can we? You're in the Bingo Book, and me? Well, I'm probably well known for what I am. " She didn't know how other villages would react to having another village's Jinchuuriki within their home, but she didn't think it would be pretty.

" **Henge No Jutsu**. " Was Itachi's only answer, and in a poof of smoke, he was transformed into a young man of similar age with neat brown hair and dark blue eyes and a rather soft face. Although not completely ugly, Naru didn't really like that disguise, especially when she knew what he really looked like...He stared at her expectantly, and with a blush, she realised that she had been staring.

" Right, gomen, " she muttered. She formed the seals she knew off by heart. " **Henge No Jutsu**. " In another poof of smoke, she was transformed into a taller young woman with long and wavy light brown hair, forest green eyes, and what she hoped was an innocent looking face. She was dressed in a long kimono, red sakura blossoms decorating a purple background.

He looked over her. Even though she knew she shouldn't, and she had no reason to, she felt slightly embarrassed at that searching look. Why was she reacting this way to a criminal who she hated?

A deep, booming cackle from Kyuubi had her eyebrow twitching.

" Remember, " Itachi's voice dragged her away from her thoughts of murdering Kyuubi, " do not speak to the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside Iwa; they don't take too well to strangers, and I have no doubt that you would attract attention if you do not pay caution to your surroundings. "

" Call him Kyuubi, " she said absentmindedly, " and I always pay attention to my surroundings. " He raised an eyebrow. She then remembered that he had managed to kidnap her from Konoha easily, after standing in the woods with her for Kami know's how long.

Itachi simply walked up the road leading to the Iwa gates. She quickly made to follow him. " We are civilians, " he said quietly, " not ninjas. There is not a single way we would be able to do anything within Iwa without being watched if we announced we are ninja. "

Naru nodded. That made sense. " So, civilians are our cover? " It wasn't much. She'd at least thought that there would be more to plan; civilians was an all right cover, but what else would they say? She was pulled out of her thoughts by a nudge from Itachi, and she realised that they were now nearing the gates.

The guards on top of the gates, she noticed, were larger up close, and their muscular forms came to a stop. Cold and dark eyes stared down at her. Muscules, she thought, were some what of a hinderance, in her opinion. Being slender made it easier to move around. Itachi wasn't small, but he wasn't so muscular that it was noticeable, and that's what form she thought people should have. Wiry enough to move quickly and enough muscles to have strength.

" State your reason for being here, " a deep voice rumbled from one of the ninja's guarding the gate on ground level. Another guard was to the left.

Itachi took charge. " My fiancee and I are here to shop for flowers for our wedding, " he said smoothly.

Naru's eyes widened, which she sorely hoped wasn't noticed, as well as her head jerking around to look at him. Fiancee? Wedding? This was never mentioned to her! She almost jumped when she felt his hand wrap around hers.

_" __**Honestly, human, a male and a female showing up together - what other cover story would fit that image? **__" _

The guard scrutinised them with beady eyes, one of which had a long and deep scar running down it, one which looked ages old. " Fiancee, you say? She looks a bit shocked at what you've just said. " He dropped his eyes to their clasped hands, which Naru realised that Itachi was the only actually holding, so she quickly laced their fingers together. It felt strange.

One thing was for sure, Itachi was right about Iwa not taking too well to strangers.

" Oh-I-well, " she stammered for an excuse, " I thought we were coming here to meet up with an old friend. I had no idea that we were beginning to plan our...wedding. " She put on what she hoped was an innocent and beaming smile. " We just got engaged a week ago, you see, so I had no idea that we were going to be getting married so soon. " She shot Itachi a glare, which she hoped the guards would take as a woman-scolding-her-lover-type glare. In reality? She was angry that he hadn't even bothered to inform her about their cover.

" Why wait? We've known each other for many years, my love, " Itachi said smoothly, as if it were completely natural to refer to the enemy as such, " we did start a relationship three years ago. "

Three years ago, Naru remembered, was when she had first seen him, when he had come to kidnap her from the motel room she'd been staying in while looking for Tsunade. He was using their first time meeting as a date, as she had just done - a week ago he kidnapped her, so a week ago they were engaged.

_" __**How sweet, **__" _Kyuubi mocked in a cooing voice which did not sound right in his demonic, rasping voice.

The other guard looked slightly understanding, giving her the impression that he was probably married, while the guard that had been the unfortunate one to have to listen to the story directly looked annoyed.

" Please go on through, " he said through gritted teeth, " do not cause any trouble, do not go near the Kage tower, and do not linger for long; buy your flowers and leave. " He looked up at the other ninjas on top of the gate and nodded.

With a loud groan of metal, the gates slowly opened.

With that attitude, Naru was surprised that Iwa got any visitors at all.

" Arigato, " she said pleasantly, once she realised that her ' fiance ' was not going to say it. Itachi walked in through the gate, and she trailed after him, their hands still clasped.

" Couples, " muttered the annoyed ninja in disgust as the gates began to close. The other guard let out a loud chuckle. The metal gates closed with a loud, menacing clang.

" Fiancee? Wedding? " Naru hissed once they were far enough away from any eavesdropping ears. " It would have been nice if you had informed me of this plan. " Even in a disguise she didn't want to be connected in any way to a mass murderer.

" You would have refused. "

" I wonder why, " she said sarcastically. She groaned in annoyance and looked around.

Iwa was a large and bustling village, much like Konoha, but at the same time, it wasn't: Konoha was a bustling place, and people were always out and about, and the shops and traders reminded her of it a bit, but other than that, it was a completely different village; no friendly looks were exchanged on the street, no-one stopped to have a chat with their neighbour, there was no laughter of children in the street, and shop keepers didn't look warm or welcome.

" A pleasant place, " she muttered.

" Iwa is nothing like Konoha, " he said calmly. " Children do not run all over the place here as Iwa does not trust anyone, and so, children are keep inside for safety - those who have chosen not to become ninjas, anyway. "

With a jolt, she realised that this was the most he had talked to her in the whole week - actually, he'd talked to her more in these past three minutes than he had all week.

" I like Konoha much better than this place, " she said. It was then that it came to her; she didn't miss Konoha, at all. She'd thought that at least she would miss the place, but she felt slightly relieved at being away from there, and it made her feel slightly guilty. People were probably looking frantically for her, and all she could do was feel relieved that she had been _kidnapped_.

Itachi tilted his head slightly, as if in agreement with her. " We will find a hotel, first, and I will inform you what you need to do while I am busy, " he said.

" Inform of what I need to do? " Naru repeated, blinking. " You don't tell me what to do. I do what I want. " Maybe, while he was doing what ever he was going to do, she could attempt to escape.

" Iwa is not a place you wish to be wondering around, lost, in, " he said, as if he knew what she was thinking.

She resisted the childish urge to poke her tongue out at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was agreed that it would be easier to search for Naru if they were to split up, and it would be less noticeable than the big group that they had originially planned.

Kakashi had been placed in charge of the group consisting of Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Neji and Tenten, and Anko. Thank Kami that Guy had been sent with Lee, Kurenai, Asuma, Shino, Hinata and Sakura.

" This is not going well, at all, " Ino muttered as she dropped in between her team-mates on the log. " We have three weeks, and we're no closer to finding Naru as we were a week ago. " She hated to be a pessimist, especially as it was the team-mate and friend of her childhood best friend, but she really couldn't see them finding Naru in the short time that they had been given.

Kakashi sighed. He was laid out comfortabley on a thick branch above the small camp that they had set up. He hated to admit it, but Ino was right.

Three days ago, they'd come across a small, burnt out fire that was at least four days old, on the edge of the Fire Country. A sniff from Akamaru had confirmed that Naru had been there. The trail had led in the direction of Kumogakure, but he had the strange feeling that they were going in the wrong direction.

Asuma's team had ventured into Suna to inform Gaara, who would be waiting after a letter from Tsunade, of what they'd discovered - which was nothing.

" Cheer up, " Anko's voice said from above him. He looked up to see the purple-haired woman sitting on the branch above him, resting comfortabley against the trunk, a dango stick poking out of her mouth. She looked quite relaxed, unlike everyone else in the camp.

Kakashi closed his eye. " You don't seem bothered that we've found no helpful clues, " he said.

He could almost feel Anko's shrug as she answered: " No use getting bothered about it, Kakashi, " she said. " Besides, we'll have that Kazekage brat helping soon, I'm guessing. He and Naru are close. " He could hear the leer.

" They're like brother and sister, " he said, opening his eye, and he saw her doubtful face. " Naru told me, after we rescued Gaara, that they had a sibling bond due to their similar circumstances. "

" Demon vessel bond, " Anko mused, sounding amused. " Kinda one sided now though, isn't it? Since Gaara hasn't got a demon anymore. "

" That doesn't change that their childhoods were not the best, " he said tiredly. " Why did you come on this mission, Anko? "

She fell silent, her eyes slightly distant, but guarded, like usual. " I don't have to tell you my reasons, " she spat, and then she jumped down from the tree. Probably to go and sulk somewhere.

" I say we all get some sleep, " Kiba announced loudly from below. " Who's on first watch? "

Anko's voice came from a tree to Kakashi's left. " I'll do it, " she said snappishly, " I'm not tired. "

" She sounds tired by that tone, " Tenten muttered.

There was a lot of shuffling as everyone stood up and crawled into their tents. Ino and Tenten were in one, Shikamaru and Chouji in another, which only left Neji to share with Kiba, which he had been rather unhappy about.

Kakashi would have offered to be on first watch, but he wasn't tired, and with Anko on alert, he could let his thoughts wonder a bit without risk of being snuck up on.

As bitchy as Anko was, whoever snuck up on them during the night would probably suffer death by torture, especially since she was in such a bad mood.

He closed his eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naru collapsed onto the double bed, letting out a happy sigh at the soft mattress underneath her. It had been a whole week since she'd slept in a bed. After her little fit about sharing a room with Itachi on the way up the stairs, she had finally relented when she realised that he probably wouldn't be sleeping anyway.

The room was large, a honey-moon suite, the person at the desk had said slyly, with cream coloured walls, a large bed, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi in, a circular table with two chairs and a large wardrobe.

" So, what do I have to do while you are doing your little secret mission? " She said, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Itachi, who had gone and stood by the window.

Itachi's disguised brown eyes stared out of the window, and under the sill, his hands rapidly formed hand seals, and he whispered something. He walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. " Nothing really, " he said coolly, " but you can not attract attention. So you will stay in here, and try not to cause trouble. "

She glared at him. " I don't appreciate being told what to do, " she snapped at him.

He remained silent and turned his attention to the window again.

She growled loudly and turned over on her side. " I'm going to sleep, " she announced, " don't try anything funny. " She didn't know what she was referring to, but she just thought she should throw that in there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, what does everyone think to this chapter? I'll be updating a little later with this chapter, so please be patient.**

**Reviews please,**

**Phoenix x. **


	3. The Iwa Scroll

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews, I absolutely love them! Here's chapter three!**

**Phoenix x.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Naru awoke to an empty room, and she figured that Itachi had gone out to do whatever mission he was planning on doing. She lay in bed for a few minutes, waiting for her tiredness to fade, and she slowly blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up with a loud yawn and looked around.

Since when did she have the cover on her?...She must have pulled it over herself last night, somehow.

Feeling something around her wrists, she looked down - and growled. Two thin, see-through bangs were around her henged wrists, and she didn't have to have Shikamaru's IQ to know that these were restricting her normal chakra.

_" __**The human isn't being careless, is he? **__" _Kyuubi sounded far too amused about the situation that they were in.

Naru huffed. Kicking the fluffy covers off, she slid out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. She was hungry. So, she was going to quickly do her morning things, which included having a quick shower, and then she was going to go and look for a ramen stand. Yes, Itachi had told her not to go out, but she knew that he probably knew she wasn't going to listen to him.

" Damn Uchiha! " She nearly shouted, but managed to keep it low. She didn't want anyone knowing that Itachi Uchiha was in Iwa - it would only cause trouble for her aswell.

' _Why would he just leave me alone? He must have known I would probably try and escape, _' she thought while combing the long wavy locks of her henged form.

_" __**Do you really think the human would just leave you to do whatever you please? **__" _Kyuubi said with a snort. _" __**After everything, and you still think so little. The human has most likely done something to prevent you from escaping. **__" _

Naru chose to ignore him.

Once she was finished, she quickly left the hotel room. She toyed with the key as she walked down to the reception. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to need the key for the hotel room after today, not if Itachi's mysterious mission was a success.

" Hello, Kyou-san! " Chirped an excited voice, causing her to cringe.

" Er, hi, " Naru said, faking a smile as she approached the front desk.

The receptionist from yesterday stood there, eyes bright and happy, her expression one of a child who had been given a brand new toy. " Did you and your fiance enjoy your night? "

Naru blushed slightly at the implication. What the hell was with this woman? " Er, hai, we did, " she said, " um, we will be leaving today, so here's the key, thank you. " She practically threw the key at the too cheerful lady and quickly walked out of there.

" Come back soon! "

" Not likely, " she muttered to herself, but threw a smile over her shoulder before the hotel door disappeared out of sight.

_" __**Now you know how everyone who knows you feels, **__" _Kyuubi said dryly.

' _Shut up. _' Naru thought and was awarded with sound of mocking laughter. Damn demons.

It was only a few minutes later of wandering - she was very lost, and Itachi would probably say I told you so if he was the type to do so - that she came across the familiar smell of Ramen, nothing on Teuchi's Ramen, but it still smelled good.

She slipped into a stool and rested her arms on the counter.

The man who was cooking was not what she expected of a Ramen Chef. Unlike Teuchi, he was not old, grey, nor kind looking, instead he was tall, muscular, and scars littered his arms. He was a ninja, or at least, he once was, judging by the fact that he was now cooking Ramen.

" What can I get you? " He said plainly, sounding rather bored and montone.

" Large bowl of Miso, please, " Naru said politely, though it was rather forced. She was used to just announcing what she wanted to Teuchi without the slightest bit of worry that she would sound rude. She really didn't need to get into a fight with a Ramen Chef who looked like he had been a ninja.

He nodded and turned back to the boiling noodles. " I've never seen you around here before, " he said casually, " are you new? "

" Iwa is a big place, " she said with a wide smile, even though his back was turned. He turned his head and shot her a look. " But yes, I arrived yesterday with my...fiance. " Hopefully he didn't notice the pause before fiance. But when he looked at her suspiciously, she knew he had. She quickly thought of an excuse.

" He only proposed to me last week, you see, " she said with a fake happiness, " up until then, I've been so used to calling him my boyfriend. " _My mass-murdering enemy, actually. _

He seemed to accept this answer.

Within a few minutes, he placed a bowl of Miso Ramen in front of her, and she happily dug into it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Under the new disguise of a man with blonde hair and green eyes - since he needed his other henged form for when he escaped -, he appeared to be walking casually past the Kage tower, a tall and ominous looking building with the Iwa sign printed on a large banner. He felt the suspicious stares of the ninja guarding the tower.

He pin-pointed where every ninja was. There were at least ten that he could see visibly, but there were also eight in the shadows, and five hidden by Genjutsu. He'd caught a look of the Iwa Kage before, and he knew that the man certainly did not need this much guard, but it was necessary, he supposed.

Making sure to stay out of sight, he walked round to the side of the kage tower. As expected, a ninja with a rough scowl appeared in front of him.

" You're not supposed to be down here, civilian, " he growled.

Itachi did not blink once as his henged green eyes shifted into the Sharingan. The Iwa shinobi had no chance to yell as he was put under Genjutsu.

The shinobi stood there, like a puppet who'd had it's strings cut and was now nothing more than a lifeless doll. After a moment, he blinked hazy eyes, turned around, and walked out into the street.

Far too suspicious for their own good.

Pain stung Itachi's eyes. He quickly deactivated his eyes and held them shut for a moment. He shook off the pain, opened his eyes and approached the tower.

His eyes looked over the tower, seeing something that no-one else could see. After a minute, his eyes narrowed.

Found it.

Placing his hand on the wall, he channeled chakra into it, and slowly, a concealed door appeared - the wood was old and worn, but looked strong. A strong genjutsu. He pushed the door open, and it creaked loudly on it's old hinges, but he ignored it and walked in. He closed the door behind him.

It was obvious that the door had not been used in a while, and considering that there was an entrace from the Kage tower above, this door was not needed.

Torches lined the grimy, old walls, and went downstairs, following the stone steps.

Before he entered the under ground, he made sure that Naru was still in Iwa - he'd known that she wasn't going to stay in the hotel - via the belt he had specially made. He then began his descent.

If his source was correct, then the Scroll of Iwa was hidden somewhere beneath the Kage Tower, deep underground, protected by numberous traps that could only be stopped by use of ninjutsu, but, the scroll also had traps surrounding it that triggered at the slightest use of chakra.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi had to be having more fun than this.

After finishing her bowl of ramen, Naru had paid the required amount before going on her way to look around the market. It was a good thing Itachi had allowed her to keep her money, or else she'd be sitting around in the hotel with that overly cheerful woman.

She'd been wandering down a road filled with merchants when an oily voice called out, " hello there, miss, you look like one with fine tastes. " She hated merchants - slimey, greasy, money grabbing temes. Still, she knew it would look a bit suspicious if she ran to get away from the merchant, and she was bored, so why not?

" Oh? " She said brightly, turning around. She came face-to-face with a short, plump man with slicked back greasy hair, beady brown eyes and a pinched face.

The slimey merchant grinned, giving himself a more pinched look. " Oh yes, yes, you seem the type to buy expensive jewellery, " he said, and with a grand gesture, he directed her attention to the numberous amounts of jewellery covering his stall. Jewellery, she had no doubt, that was most likely stolen.

" Oh, I'm not really the type to wear that sort of stuff, " she answered truthfully. The only thing she had ever worn remotely like jewellery was the neckalace Tsunade had given to her just after her near death experince thanks to Kabuto-teme.

The merchant's smile wavered a bit, but after a moment, it came back full force. " Are you so sure, madam? You would look superb with a diamond around your neck, " he said, holding up a thin gold chain with a small diamond hanging from it.

Jewellery had never held an attraction to her.

Still, she might as well as amuse him. " I-I guess I could have a look, ne? " She said with a bright smile, and the merchant's beady eyes filled with a triumphant greed. She approached the stall and scanned over the items boredly.

After looking for a good ten minutes, just to keep up apperances, she actually spotted something that caught her interest instantly.

It was nothing special. Just a simple silver chain, and hanging from it was a clear watery blue pendant. But there was something about it.

Naru reached out and picked it up by the chain.

" Ah, yes, that, " the merchant said, sounding slightly nervous. Ah, so the pendant was stolen. No surprise there. " The Amulet Of Kanna. "

" Kanna? " She said, raising an eyebrow as she peered up at the slimey man.

" Oh, just the name that came with it, " he said off-handedly. " I traded for it on a small island that is near Kiri - middle of the ocean, really, you wouldn't be able to get to it. "

His attention was then taken by two women approaching the stall, and without a second look at her, he rushed over to them.

" Thank Kami, he was freaking me out, " she said.

_" __**I noticed that you haven't tried to escape, **__" _Kyuubi's voice said for the first time that day.

' _Yeah, well, I figured that he's done something to keep me here. I bet this belt doesn't just absorb your chakra. _'

Naru rested the Amulet in her palm. Only to release a slight hiss: the Amulet was as cold as ice to the touch.

_" __**That Amulet...**__" _Kyuubi murmured thoughtfully, sounding as if he were lost in memories. She decided not to distract him - more peace and quiet in her head.

With a trill of impulsiveness that she was known for, she took a coin out of her pocket and henged it into an exact replica of the Amulet, while slipping the real one into the folds of her kimono. " Arigato, but I really can't see myself wearing any of these, " she said, setting the fake Amulet back down. Yes, she felt slightly guilty, but at least she had left a bit of money - one yen - and besides, it didn't even belong to him.

The merchant, who had just sold something over pricey to the women, hurried back - probably to make sure that she had put the Amulet back.

With a small wave, she walked away at a pace that was slower than her own slowest. Pretending to be a civilian sucked. Big time.

Naru paused in the street, a sudden thought striking her: now what was she going to do?

A sigh escaped her lips. Boredom set in so easily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As expected, traps upon traps lined the dark, damp corridor, and, even though when one trap was triggered, it set off the next one, and the next one, and so on, it did not set off an alarm. Itachi guessed that the one that would set off the alarm was the traps surrounding the Scroll. He would have to be careful when it came to disarming them.

He smoothly walked along the corridor, disarming traps, and, when they didn't disarm, deflecting and dodging them. It all would have been very hard for any normal ninja - but then again, he had never been accused of being normal, nor sane, but that didn't really matter.

After all the traps were disarmed, he finally turned a sharp corner. There, about five feet ahead of him, he saw a tall stone block, and resting on it was a large, thick scroll, not unlike the one in Konoha. Annoyingly enough, at the thought of Konoha, he thought of Naru, and he wondered if she was causing trouble.

Shaking his head, he focused his Sharingan eyes on the scroll - there was only one trap, but this was the one he had to be most suspicious of.

Itachi carefully approached it, forming hand-seals that he knew could cancel jutsus - something he had created himself.

An alarm, loudly and blaring, echoed around the corridor. He was sure it would be heard through-out the village.

Dammit. He should have known. A jutsu that caused an alarm to go off if it was cancelled - or, at least, attempting to be cancelled. Iwa ninjas - or, the Kage, at least - were as smart as he suspected. It never boded any one well to underestimate their opponents.

He quickly grabbed the scroll, as he could sense many chakra signals moving around in the Kage tower, and he ran back down the way he came.

It was time to find Naru and leave.

" GET DOWN THERE! " A voice roared from above him - the Tsuchikage, he suspected. He'd heard that the man was quite vocal. " WHEN I FIND OUT WHO HAS SET OFF THE ALARM, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM - ONE OF MY NINJA OR NOT! "

He broke out into the village, and, with a second he shouldn't have spared, he changed back into his other disguised form. He then disguised the scroll as a small object and hide it in his pocket.

The ninja that he had seen and sensed guarding the tower were now gone, - probably sent to head off the intruder - so it made his escape easier. He used the buildings to propell himself, and he followed where he could sense the rope that Naru wore. He found her.

Naru stood in a busy street, amidst the chaos caused by ninjas who were heading towards the Kage tower, and the civilians, who were panicking at the village-wide alarm. She looked slightly confused, but she also seemed to understand, and, as soon as she spotted his disguised form, she instantly headed over.

" What- " He gave her no chance to finish her sentence as he turned around and headed towards the village gate with long, powerful strides. She jogged to keep up with him. " And you told me not to cause trouble - what did you do, anyway? "

Itachi shot her a warning glare. She clamped her lips shut, looking only slightly embarrassed. They soon came upon the village gates, but there was one problem - the guards had doubled since yesterday, and all were looking around suspiciously.

" I doubt we're going to get out of the village this way, " she muttered.

" Hn. " He switched his gaze in between each guard. Together, he had no doubt that they could take them, but the rope was absoring the chakra that was needed, and he didn't want to alert the Konoha Ninjas - who were surely searching for their missing blonde - to where Naru was, and Leader-sama would be angry if it was known that the Akatsuki had the scroll. " Follow me. "

" Like I have a choice, " she muttered as he quickly disappeared from everyone's view but her own by slipping in between buildings - she followed.

They ran in between buildings, leading away from the gates, until they were met by lots and lots of trees.

" We'll have to go the long way round, I guess? " Naru said with a sign, not sure if she could do this. She'd been told that the Kyuubi's chakra, as she had grown, had been changed into her own chakra, but she wasn't so sure that she could do anything without his chakra. Thanfully, he was either choosing not to gloat - which she doubted - or he was still lost in thought.

" Hn. " She took that as a yes.

They ran through the trees, running side-by-side, and she suspected that he was going slower for her. She'd seen him move - it was impossible to spot him.

They soon left Iwa. But now they had to reach the border and leave.

One thing was for sure, Iwa was huge.

They didn't stop running until they were out of Iwa territory.

" What-the-hell-did-you take? " Naru said in between breaths, glaring at Itachi for making her run. She leant against a tree, her chest rising and falling more noticeably than usual. Despite all this running and stuff, she couldn't deny that she'd had fun, and the thrill of running away from a whole village was kind of fun, but still...

He did not appear to hear her as he looked around.

" HEY! " She shouted, pushing away from the tree and she stormed over to him. " I have had enough. You've dragged me around for a week and one day, and now you've probably set the whole of Iwa on our asses - ..? " Suddenly, she realised who she was talking out, and she quietened down, her eyes slightly wide. His glare, which had returned to the Sharingan since they'd dispelled their disguises, was focused on her and she felt fear hold her heart in a tight grasp. He wouldn't kill her, would he?...

Something in Itachi's gaze seemed to be amused as he turned to look at a random tree. " I must deliver this to Leader-sama. "

" You mean...this mission was for the Akatsuki? " She didn't know why she was so surprised. After all, he probably didn't do much now that wasn't for the Akatsuki, but still, if she'd known - or even thought about it - she wouldn't have gone along so willingly.

" Hn. " He began walking in another direction. She followed him.

" Seriously, I'll do something really bad if you don't tell me what you took, " she threatened, while her mind whirled with different possibilities to back up her words.

Itachi held down a sigh. He forced himself to remember exactly why he had kidnapped the Jinchuuriki, and he felt the urge to kill her lessen. " The Iwa Scroll. "

Naru forze in her tracks. " Excuse me? " She said, " but I thought I just heard you say the scroll? As in Iwa's scroll, similar to Konoha's Forbidden Scroll? "

His silence was an answer enough.

" You are kidding! " She yelled. " If I'd known you were going to steal that - I wouldn't have come along! Kuso! " She growled angrily. " You baka! " Why were all Uchihas so difficult?

With speed that was more than impressive, he pinned her to a tree - again - and glared down at her. " Keep it quiet, " he said coldly, and apparently very calmly, which was contridicting what he had just done. " Do you want us to be found? "

" Us? " She said, " hey, you were the one who stole the scroll - not me. " Though, she grudgingly admitted, it probably wouldn't be seen that way.

Itachi released her throat and swiftly began to walk again.

With a loud, dramatic sigh, that she hoped he heard, she followed after him.

Why was the world cursed with Uchihas?

It was two days later that they reached a small clearing, and just off to the right was a cave opening.

" Oh, a new base since we found your last one? " Naru said with a slight air of smugness.

" Iie. " He turned to her. " You will stay here while I deliver this. " His eyes flickered over to the cave entrance.

She raised a doubtful eyebrow. " Youre just going to leave me here, no protection what-so-ever? " She said, crossing her arms over her chest. " How do you know I won't try and escape? "

" Hn. " Itachi simply turned away and began to head in a different direction. Soon, he was gone from her sight.

With a loud huff, she stormed into the cave. It was dark, damp, and slightly creepy, but it would be fine. She was going to wait until she knew Itachi was far enough away, and then she would try and escape.

It was then that there was a rumbling of rocks. She could only watch in horror as a large boulder crashed down, blocking the entrance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Someone's stole the Iwa Scroll? " Was the first thing Sakura said when Konoha group 2 arrived in the clearing that Group 1 was camped out in.

Jiraiya had informed Kakashi and Asuma - the different leaders of the two groups - that one of his spies had told him that the Iwa Scroll had been stolen two days ago, and, even though it was a reach, it was a hope that maybe it was a clue to who had taken Naru.

Group Asuma, who had reached Suna and spoke to Gaara - who'd offered to come along, but that idea was shot down by Temari, who insisted that he wasn't trained enough without the Shukaku yet, ( " And you're the Kazekage now, Gaara, you can't just go running off anymore! Look what happened last time you did that - yes, I know you were protecting Suna, but it was still stupid. " " ) - and had instantly headed to meet them.

" Hai, " Kakashi said gravelly, " Jiraiya-sama was told by one of his spies in Iwa that their scroll was stolen just two days ago, and it was done professionally. The intruder has yet to be caught. " He knew from experience that Iwa were not light in their guarding of the place, and they were paranoid down to the T, so for someone to have stolen the scroll from right under their noses...well, it was done by a skilled person.

" What's that got to do with Naru, exactly? " Ino asked, blinking.

Shikamaru decided to inform his team-mate. " Kakashi-san and Jiraiya-sama are hoping that this is a lead - a far lead - to finding Naru, am I correct? " He earned a nod from the silver-haired ninja. " I don't know if we should follow this lead - it's a bit of a stretch, isn't it? Why would the people who have kidnapped Naru take the Iwa Scroll? "

" It's a coincidence, right? " Asuma grunted from around his cigarette, his eyes focused on his friend.

Kakashi nodded. " It's too much of a coincidence; Naru is kidnapped, and then, barely a week later, an important scroll is stolen? It's worth checking out. " Hopefully it led them to some valuble information, or they would have wasted some of the precious little time they'd been given.

" Is there anything else we should know, then? " Neji said coolly, never taking his eyes off the appointed team-leader of the whole mission.

Kakashi looked at Shikamaru, nodding at him to take over.

" Well, " Shikamaru began, " we know that the Akatsuki don't have her, that is a plus side for her and us. " Nods went around at that. " But it also brings up three other problems. "

" We don't know who has her, " Ino said, dropping in between her team-mates with a loud sigh. " How can someone easily snatch up a girl whom even the Akatsuki has never captured? "

" That's not the only problem, Ino, " said Shikamaru. " If the Akatsuki find out that Naru is no longer in Konoha - they'll go looking for her, two members less or not. "

Kurenai bit her lip. " Then how do we search for Naru? " She asked, " if the Akatsuki don't have her, and we can't ask around in case of the risk that the Akatsuki find out and go looking for Naru again, we really have no leads here - and time is quickly leaving us. " She didn't know Naru very well - having only seen her in passing by when going on missions back when she first got her Gennin team, but she had heard about her from Kakashi, and other people who thought highly of the young blonde, and she couldn't help but feel a small connection to the girl - if not for hearing so much about her, then for them both being Konoha Ninjas - comrades.

" We must be discreet about it, " Shikamaru said, already thinking of a plan in his head that would allow them to search for their missing friend in secret, without anyone finding out - it didn't look too good.

" Three. " Sakura piped up, ignoring his discreet comment. " You said three. You've only told us two. "

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the pink-haired medi-ninja with a look in his eyes that said that Sakura should already know his answer. " Sasuke Uchiha. " He answered, and he saw the faces around him darken, but Sakura flinched. " He tried to kill Naru nearly three years ago for power, and I doubt his intentions have changed since then. We can't let him know that Naru is out of Konoha - without any protection what-so-ever. "

" Sasuke won't hurt Naru, " Sakura said convincingly, her eyes narrowed. " He won't. I know it. "

" Even when he left her that night with a huge hole in her chest, " Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow, and he did not care when she flinched again - as did everyone else. Apparently, he wasn't the only who remembered that night, and the horrific picture that Naru's chest had been - Hinata had passed out.

When Sakura looked as if she was going to argue, Kakashi spoke up. " He's right, Sakura, we can't let anyone outside of Konoha know that Naru is missing. "

" It would send up panic, considering that Naru is a Jinchuuriki, and the other villages would demand to know who had taken her, and if we have to worry about another Akatsuki on the rise - it would be too much to handle. " Shikamaru sighed, turning to stare at the fire that was boiling their food.

" Gaara knows, " Sakura said, frowning.

" Because Gaara is a friend of Naru's, " Shikamaru said sharply, " and he cares more deeply for Naru than we will ever know - their like brother and sister - the two share something in common that we could not possibly understand. Do not bring him into this just because you still like - "

" Enough. " Kakashi said, closing his book with a snap, and he looked at his old student, who looked away. " Now is not the time for arguing. We have to find Naru. "

Sakura looked down, ashamed, but Shikamaru turned to stare at a tree - Ino laid a hand on his arm, looking concerned, and Chouji frowned.

" What is Jiraiya-sama doing? " Neji asked, his voice stotic and cold.

Kakashi looked at his student for a long moment, before he turned to face the Hyuuga. " He is using his spy network, but so far, there has been no more information other then that the Iwa Scroll has been stolen. "

" Which doesn't help us! " Kiba growled in irratation, " dammit, why couldn't Naru stay out of trouble, just this once? The baka. " No-one scolded him for saying that, because they knew that he was very worried, and he showed it in a different way.

" After we check the Iwa lead, " Neji began, " if it turns up nothing, where do we search next? "

" Suna is off the list, " Kurenai said softly, " Gaara-san is now on the look out, and besides, Naru is well known there - they wouldn't take her there. "

Shikamaru, who had finally pulled his eyes away from the tree, nodded at that. " There is no way that anyone is stupid enough to take Naru to Suna, " he said, " and even if they do, we have Kazekage-sama sweeping the village as we speak - if she's there, he'll find her. "

" Kiri? " Ino suggested.

" Possibly, " Kakashi said, " but we'll have to be very careful there. Kiri aren't known for their calmness in situations - though, that might have changed since a new Mizukage has been appointed. "

" B-but how are w-we going to s-search v-villages for Naru-chan i-if w-we can't reveal that she's been k-kidnapped? " Hinata stuttered.

No-one could answer that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Escaping was now near enough impossible.

Naru glared at the blocked entrance, or, at least what she hoped was the blocked entrance. It was so dark that she couldn't even see her own hands.

With a small scream of anger, she lashed out, kicking at the floor. It back fired when her foot connected with the wall of the cave.

" Kuso! " She yelped, clutching her foot in pain.

_" __**That didn't work too well now, did it? **__" _Kyuubi said boredly, speaking up for the first time since they'd left Iwa. _" __**I had better things to do then talk to you. **__" _

Naru ignored him and began to pace the cave again, this time with a throbbing foot. She wanted to kick and scream like a small child, but she'd just done that - now she had a throbbing foot.

The air around her began to shimmer, even the darkness, and she felt a cool breeze hit her skin, which was odd, since she'd checked the back of the cave and there was no exit. So where was it coming from?

The question was answered when the world around her shimmered again, and the darkness of the cave, and the cave itself, faded away until she was left standing the clearing from before, and across from her was Itachi.

" That - that was a genjutsu? " She gasped, " this whole time I was trapped in a genjutsu? " Now she was angry.

" Hn. "

" UGH! " She stormed off in a random direction.

Itachi, unseen, raised an amused eyebrow, and for once, he followed her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? I kind of rushed to get it finished in time for the day I promised to update, but I hope I haven't made any mistakes. **

**Reviews please,**

**Phoenix x.**


End file.
